


Lands of Lakes and Wonderful Legends

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, Jealousy, M/M, Sauna, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wife-Carrying
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>1 - "Ti sopporto solo perché ti amo, lo sai?"</p>
<p>2 - In sauna si sta come si sta in chiesa.</p>
<p>3 - "E poi dici che sono io, quello strano."</p>
<p>4 - Non è che le piaccia renderla gelosa, ma …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[FinEst in ogni sua forma, unrequieted e requieted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lands of Lakes and Wonderful Legends

** #1 – Neighbour’s booze I’ll also drink (Estonia/Finlandia) **

-  _Hei jaa ja otetaan taas!_

Il suo braccio è un peso morto attorno alle sue spalle, e il resto di Finlandia non è messo molto meglio. L’altra Nazione si appoggia a lui mentre arranca a passi lenti e incerti, ma ha ancora la forza di cantare a squarciagola nel suo orecchio. Il suo fiato puzza d’alcool, ma Estonia non si aspetta nulla di diverso in questa situazione.

\- Tu hai un problema – si sente in dovere di dire, rassegnato. In tutta risposta, Finlandia sorride uno di quei suoi sorrisi dolci e luminosi e gli dice che è il suo migliore amico, poi ride forte, poi inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi e rischia di farli cadere entrambi.

Estonia si raddrizza gli occhiali sul naso e spera che domani mattina Finlandia non stia troppo male da non riuscire a prendere il traghetto da solo.

\- Ti sopporto solo perché ti amo, lo sai? – sospira, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sussurrare. Tanto, domani Finlandia non lo ricorderà di certo.

Finlandia lo fissa per un attimo, un’espressione vagamente sorpresa dipinta sul volto, e poi ritorna a cantare, allegro come prima.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#2 – Löyly (Estonia/Fem!Finlandia)**

 

Finlandia è una donna cortese e amichevole, il tipo di persona che sa farsi amare da molti con poco. Estonia, però, sa fin troppo bene che, a volte, è stanca di stare con quei  _molti_  – verso i quali è cortese, sì, ma non aperta; amichevole, ma mai veramente rilassata.

Eduard sa anche che questo, per Tiina, è il modo perfetto per rilassarsi: fuggire da tutto e tutti, scomparire nel folto del bosco e ricomparire in un piccolo  _mökki_ sulle rive di un lago calmo e profondo, e poi lasciare che il vapore la avvolga e lavi via problemi e finti sorrisi. Ed è grato di essere invitato a seguirla, talvolta, perché vuol dire che Tiina si  _fida_  di lui.

Eppure, mentre la guarda – guarda i suoi occhi chiusi e le ciglia lunghe e chiare che le ombreggiano le guance, e osserva le sue labbra piene appena dischiuse e la pelle candida già un poco arrossata, e si perde nella lenta discesa di una goccia di sudore lungo il suo collo delicato fino a … – non le è più tanto grato.

_In sauna si sta come si sta in chiesa,_ gli ha detto una volta la sua amica. Ma i suoi pensieri non sono affatto puri mentre distoglie in fretta lo sguardo e farfuglia che adesso ha troppo caldo. Finlandia annuisce con un breve movimento del capo, noncurante e serena.

Più tardi, galleggiando nell’acqua gelida del lago, Eduard la maledice tra sé e sé. Potrebbe anche fare uno sforzo e coprirsi con un asciugamano come lui – ma no, non sarebbe  _tradizionale,_ a sentire lei.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#3 – Eukonkanto - Estonian Style (Finlandia/Fem!Estonia)**

 

\- Potresti anche sederti sulle mie spalle, te l’ho detto.

Estonia stringe un po’ di più le gambe intorno al suo collo. -  _Te l’ho detto_ \- arriva dal basso la sua voce, un po’ seccata, come se stesse spiegando una cosa elementare a un bambino un po’ tonto: - In questo modo, il peso è distribuito meglio.

Tino non può non ridere a quel suo tono, anche perché immagina il suo viso serio e determinato insieme alla sua posizione assolutamente ridicola. - Oh, Eha! - le dice con affetto, scuotendo appena la testa: - E poi dici che sono io, quello strano.

\- Sei tu che hai inventato uno sport in cui si portano in spalla donne come sacchi di patate e si vince birra - ribatte Eha. Il suo tono non cambia molto, ma Finlandia sa che sta sorridendo.

\- Sei il mio sacco di patate preferito - le dice, posando con delicatezza le mani sulle braccia che gli stringono forte la vita.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#4 – Norja (Fem!Estonia/Fem!Finlandia)**

 

-  _Flessuosa?_  - chiede Estonia. Le sue labbra sono tese in una linea contrariata, le sue sopracciglia corrugate. Oh, è così  _carina,_  quando si arrabbia e perde quella sua aria sempre un po’ insicura. Le brillano gli occhi, di un azzurro vivido dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

Finlandia sorride sopra al suo  _lonkero._  Non è che le  _piaccia_  renderla gelosa, ma …

\- Vuol dire anche  _agile_  - puntualizza nel tono più innocente che le riesce. E poi le fa l’occhiolino, prima di tornare alla sua espressione candida e tranquilla.

La sua ragazza si lascia sfuggire un verso strozzato e pieno d’indignazione, e tenta malamente di nascondere il rosso acceso delle sue guance prendendo un lungo sorso di vodka.

Finlandia ridacchia piano e tende una mano per spostare i loro bicchieri da una parte del tavolo in un gesto svelto. Poi, si sporge in avanti abbastanza da prendere le mani di Estonia tra le sue e guardarla negli occhi.

-  _Viro_ \- mormora: - Norvegia sarà anche snella e flessuosa … ma tu, per me, sei semplicemente _bellissima._

Ed è Estonia a sorridere, a quel punto, prima di baciarla.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo della storia viene da _Wonder Tales from Baltic Wizards_ di Frances Jenkins Olcott.
> 
>  
> 
> 1: Titolo e citazione iniziale vengono da _Juomalaulu_ , una divertente _drinking song_ finlandese. In Finlandia le bevande alcoliche sono vendute solo da _Alko_ , e i Finlandesi spesso preferiscono fare “gite” in Estonia e Svezia via traghetto per comprarle a prezzi più bassi - “gite” non proprio apprezzatissime dai locali, ma provate voi a dirlo a un finlandese ubriaco.
> 
>  
> 
> 2: Nonostante le cose ormai siano ovviamente diverse nelle saune pubbliche, la sauna finlandese tradizionale è senza vestiti e, in molti casi, mista. Fare un bagno in un lago, meglio se ghiacciato, o gettarsi in un mucchio di neve fresca è - almeno secondo gli standard finnici - l’ideale per riprendersi dal calore intenso della sauna. Il proverbio sulla sauna citato nella storia esiste davvero.
> 
> _Löyly_ : generalmente, l’ho sempre trovato tradotto come “vapore”, ma secondo il sito della Suomen Saunaseura, la Società per la Sauna Finlandese, può anche riferirsi al calore, all’umidità e alla temperatura che si creano all’interno della sauna.
> 
> _Mökki_ : un piccolo cottage munito di sauna, di solito vicino a un lago o in riva al mare.
> 
>  
> 
> 3: L’ _eukonkanto_ , detto anche _wife carrying_ in inglese, è uno degli sport finlandesi più folli - e considerate che stiamo parlando di sport finlandesi. Lo stile estone esiste davvero e sembra essere uno di quelli che hanno più successo.
> 
>  
> 
> 4: _Norja_ con la lettera maiuscola vuol dire Norvegia in finlandese, mentre _norja_ con la lettera minuscola può voler dire delicato, agile, flessuoso, snello, leggiadro, esile, sottile, slanciato … sì, insomma, Finlandia ha una cotta enorme per Norvegia.
> 
> _Lonkero_ : drink finlandese fatto con gin e succo di pompelmo.
> 
> _Viro_ : Estonia in finlandese.


End file.
